From dream to reality
by SweetPearl
Summary: Lyria Kieger is a big fan of yu-gi-oh manga and anime...she always wanted to be in that world but never thought that dream will come true...but it came true...see her as she adventure and be friends with Yugi,Anzu,Atem,Jonouchi and Honda... my 2nd fanfic...so pls review, starting from some days before season 0
1. Chapter 1

SP: Welcome to my story :D ... that's my 2nd fanfic...pls review...

SP: let's start the story...

Atem: Did you forget something, SP?

SP: umm...oh yes..yes thanks Atem :D but will you pls say the disclaimer?

**Atem: well then, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh I wished I did cause if I did then I could return from afterlife. I err...I mean Sp just own this story's plot and two characters: Lyria Waver and Sophie Kieger! **

* * *

"Lyria! Lyria! Lyria!"

"lyriaaa!" someone angrily opens the door of my bedroom! it was my sister

"oh hm? oh ye-yes, sis? what i-" I was cut off...

"don't you know?" my sister asked, shocked

"no I don't?" I said with a confused look...

"Oh my god! why do you always dig into Yu-gi-oh mangas and anime? and how can you even forget your own birthday, lil sis?" my sister said angrily

"Wha-what? today is my birthday? I take out my cell phone and I check the date, what? t-today is 3th September?" i grinned.."hehehe sorry sis"

"What do you mean by sorry? but anyways today's your birthday so come with me you'll have to cut the cake"...she smiled

"okay"..I smiled back and jumped out of my bed...

I'm Lyria Waver...well that's my real name but just just tell people that my name is Lyria Kieger..cause 5 years ago my parents died in a big bus accident and "Sophie Kieger" let me stay with her...in other word, she adopted me...she lost her parents in that accident too...she is 25 years old and she never acts as a step sister...I love to think that she's my real sister...

I'm a great fan of Yu-gi-oh manga and anime and I always wanted to be in that world...but I never thought that dream would ever come true...but it came true...anyways to the story...

I changed my clothes and then I came downstairs with my sister...there was my and her friends and cousins waiting..."Happy Birthday, Lyria" everyone screamed...I smiled "thank you so much"

then they said " Hey we've maked something special for you..come with us..." making their face so mysterious

I grinned..I really loved when someone makes a surprise for me "really? I'm so excited" they smiled back...and when I saw what is the suprise...my jaw almost dropped...I put a hand in my mouth..."wow" It was a 2 story cake and there are some doll figures from yu-gi-oh...no they are candles...I smiled...happy tears came into my eyes " thank you so-" "will you pls stop your famous thank you's and cut the cake? the candles are melting" my sister smiled... "yep! I'm totally goin' to" 1 of my friends' handed me the knifes and closed my eyes and blew the candles...I make a wish while blowing the candles...it is "I want to meet the yu-gi-oh characters and be friends with them and be in their world" ...well then the we started singing,then played truth or dare and then eat our dinner...and then me and my sister said goodbyes and we went to our bedrooms

I changed my clothes to a dark blue night gown and then, to bed...I thought tomorrow is going to be a normal day but its not...

* * *

Pls Review,review and review :D I think I'm going to update this in a day or two...I can't promise but the update will be quick...I hope :) and if I did any grammar mistake..sorry :(


	2. Into YuGiiOh universe

**Chapter- 1 "In the world of yu-gi-oh"**

* * *

I was having a killer headache, without opening my eyes I tried to reach the side table where I kept ibuprofens…I thought I will touch a hard and cold wood surface but surprisingly I touched cold grass…

((Wait…. What?)) I almost jumped out of my sleep.

((I am not in my bedroom, not even in my house, I am in…hey actually Where the hell am I? , there are some coconut and some other kinds of trees and bushes are here, I barely saw a bench and heard slight noises coming from that side and more than that I'm wearing a pink shirt and black jeans, I don't remember wearing these yesterday. anyways I have to know what's the name of this place))

I get on my feet and ignored that killer headache and walked where the bench is and saw some students gossiping and decided to ask them

"Uh…um could you pls tell me what the name of this place is? Err….um I'm a foreigner and I got lost and I'm not familiar with that part of town" I asked them

"That's the Domino City Park of course?" one of them replied and then smiled awkwardly to not to show the real look on her face

"Oh…uh..d-did you just said Domino city park?" I said thinking I have heard her wrong.

"Yeah of course, is that a bad place?" she replied, staring at me puzzled.

"Uh..err n-no its not, tha-thanks…hehehe" I smiled awkwardly and walked away from them, without seeing, I am sure they are staring at me like I'm crazy. but I don't really care,(( if it is really Domino city then could I meet Yugi, Atem, Jonouchi, Ryo, Marik, Kaiba and Bakura? Whoever granted me my wish, I will make a mile long thank you note for him/her))

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice that I 'm in the middle of a road and a truck is coming to me, suddenly something snapped me back to reality, someone grabbed my arm and jumped, we two landed on a pavement. I looked back and when I saw that truck passing, my body start shivering, if that person doesn't saved me, right now I could be just a dead girl. I turned to the person who saved, he was panting.

I said " Thank y-" I cut myself off,

the person's head shot up. I continue staring at him cause, cause I'm standing face to face with a short boy with black, red spikes and golden bangs and whose eyes are big as a plate. I was standing face to face with, Yugi Mutou.

" Yes?" he asked politely, noticing my stare

" Uh…err n-nothing umm…sorry" I said trying to come up with a word to say " sorry actually you have a weird hairsty-" he cut me off

" You were almost going to die and now you're complaining aobut my hairstyle?" he tried to ask with a scolding tone but then he burst out laughing. My face became hot red with embrassment.

" Eh…err sorry actually…umm..Tha-Thanks a lot, if you haven't saved me then I would be a dead body…thank you" I grinned sheepishly

"No problem" he smiled " by the way, I'm Yugi"

" I'm Lyria, eh…well nice to meet you" I smiled back " isn't that the thing you say when You meet another person?" I grinned

" I think so"

then we both laughed.

((well, well, Lyria you've found Yugi and you're in Yu-Gi-Oh universe but where will you stay?)) That thought suddenly popped up in my head

"Oh hello? Are you there?" Yugi snapped his hand in front of my eyes.

"Oh eh…sorry"

"by the way, you're not from Japan, are you?

"eh..yes I'm from America"

" oh cool, I always wanted to go in America. I think you've come here on a vacation?" He exclaimed

(( cool, so cool, wonderful, amazing, now, what the heck I'm going to tell Yugi? Well, the truth? No, never. He won't believe me….hmmmm…lie to him? What do I tell him? What? What?))

"Eh…no…actually…actually" I let go a fake sigh

" I had come here with my family but not for vacation, actually my father had a cancer and we came here for that cancer's treatment but….but it was too late" I drew up some fake tears

"he….he died and then my mom married another person today and told me to live in the street" I felt so bad for lying and for using my mom and dad in that lie who cared for me so much. I turned my face to Yugi.

" I'm so sorry for you, Lyria" He was looking at me with a sad look.

After a long silence he asked me " Lyria, I live with my grandpa…do you like to stay with us?" He smiled sadly.

Hope came back to me "Really? Thank you so much Yugi" I grinned, that may be the largest grin that ever came on my face.

"Hey look, we've arrived, that's my house" Yugi Said

"Wow, it's completely same" I whispered. It was same as I saw on the anime and manga. A signboard with a turtle on the right side of the entrance and in the top of the shop there is "Game" written.

Yugi opened the door. We both entered the shop.

"Welcome to Ka-….oh it's you Yugi" Yugi's grandpa, Suguroko Muto smiled.

"Yugi, is that your new friend? I haven't seen her before." Solomon asked.

Yugi walks to his grandpa and whispers something in his ear.

Solomon nodded and turned to me and smiled. "Pls, come in….Yugi told me everything, I" His smile faded.  
After a moment of silence he start speaking again. "That's so sad, I'm really sorry for you…I can't ever let a poor girl live in the streets, you can stay here…..I hope my sentence is not harsh" He sadly smiled

" No, no, no, it's completely okay…I can't stop thanking you and Yugi enough...Thank you so much for your kindness" I replied, smiling slightly. "And can you pls help me look for a job? And until I don't get a job I could help me you clean the shop for your kindness…."

"Ah, really? Thank you and I'll get you enrolled in Domino High tomorrow, if you like" He replied

"No need to thank me - Yugi's grandpa cut me off

"Well it'll better if you stop calling me , how is grandpa?" He grinned

"Okay and my name's Lyria "

"The name is Suguroko, you must be tired, hey Yugi pls show Lyria, her room"

"Yeah come with me" He exclaimed

He showed me my bedroom. It was next to his.

Then we both went to Yugi's room, there we played board games till I helped Yugi's grandpa cook the lunch in the noon and then after eating Yugi, his grandpa and I cleaned the plates and other utensils.

Then I went to my new bedroom and then got into bed! Before closing my eyes I remembered one thing.(( Yugi wasn't wearing the millennium puzzle)). I almost jumped out of my sleeping position.

((That means It's season 0 or before season 0…well let's see it on afternoon)) then I got back into my sleping position and closed my eyes…

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and for the grammar corrections I'll change the chapter when I'll have enough time and I hope I have not made many mistakes on this chapter,  
if I pls tell me, thank you... :D and ShadowClanWarrior sorry if my story seems almost same as yours…I didn't wanted to make my story same but the 1st chapter matched yours. sorry for that


	3. Season 0 started

Season 0 started

* * *

"Knock knock"

I woke up, Yugi was knocking on the door.

"Umm…hey Lyria have you woke up?"

"Yeah I am…I'm coming right now " I replied

((Well, how I will ask Yugi about the puzzle? I don't have any idea…well I think I'll have to wait, it'll be so exciting to wait doesn't it?)) I decided to wait and join Yugi and his grandpa. I walked toward my bedroom's door and opened it. Yugi was standing outside.

"Good afternoon, Lyria" he smiled

"Good afternoon, Yugi" I smiled back "what's the time?"

"Its 5.30 pm, Lyria" He replied "Let's go downstairs, Grandpa is waiting for us"

"Okay" I replied and we both came downstairs

"Good afternoon, Lyria" Yugi's grandpa smiled slightly.

"Good afternoon" then I sat down in a chair in the dining room and we begin eating.

After we've finished eating I helped Yugi's grandpa to clean the dishes.

While helping I asked him "I only know a few Japanese words and since I'll have to write in Japanese, will you teach me?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be happy to teach" He replied, smiling. " By the way, do you duel?"

"What?" I asked him surprised.

"I mean do you play duel monster?" he asked, grinning

"Oh yeah, I've had assembled a deck back at home" I replied

"Some shipments of duel monster cards arrived at my shop today so if you like you can take some card pack free"

"Really? Thank you so much" I exclaimed happily.

"Hey you know, Yugi should be in mental hospital" His voice lowered a bit.  
"Why?" I said, little surprised.

" Don't ask, he's trying to solve a puzzle for eight years which puzzle is impossible to solve, cause in centuries, no one have been able to solve that puzzle" He started his talking in a annoyed tone but start finishing with a mysterious and dark tone and then in a annoyed and sad tone

"I could sell that puzzle for thousands"

I grinned and said "Aww" ((thank god, Yugi hasn't solved it so that means it's before or starting of season 0, cool)) Yugi grandpa face became red with anger

"I'm no cry baby"

"Who said you are?" I tried my best to not burst out laughing

"Then, why do you said, AWW?"

I blinked at him and then…..Kyahahahaha, I burst out laughing, his face was so hilarious

"What happened?" someone said. My eyes were almost closed while laughing so I couldn't see very well, first I thought it was a panda! When that thought came into my head I stopped laughing.

"Oh that's you, Yugi, I thought it was a panda"

"I'm no panda!" He exclaimed, his face red with embarrassment. It was time for me and Yugi's grandpa to burst out laughing.  
After play fighting with Yugi, we came back, w saw his grandpa was already finished cleaning the dishes.

"Oops, looks like I've fought a little longer" I grinned.

"No problem" said Yugi's grandpa. Then we left the kitchen. We all came to the counter and I started to pick 2 card packs and Yugi picked too and then we tear open the packs and I started assembling my new deck.

"Hey, Yugi aren't you going to assemble your deck?" I asked, assembling my deck.

"Nope, I already have one so I'm just going to pick some good cards and add them to my deck and remove some" he replied.

Six days has passed. In those days I learned to write and read some simple Japanese words and Yugi's grandpa helped me enroll to Domino High and I bought some clothes. Yugi's grandpa told me yesterday that, today I'm going to Domino High. I'm so excited, because I'm going to attend classes with the  
Yu-Gi-Oh cast.

"Knock Knock"

"Hey Lyria, It's already 7.20 am, we'll be late if we don't catch the bus"

"Pls Yugi, 5 more minutes" I begged, half awake half sleeping

"Lyria, if you wake up right now then you'll get 2 more free duel monster packs" Yugi's grandpa offered.

When I heard "free duel monster" I jumped out of my sleep

"Okay, coming" I exclaimed and changed my nightgown with black jeans and a blue t-shirt and opened the door.  
Yugi and his grandpa grinned. My face became red as apple with embarrassment, I grinned sheepishly.

"Well then, come downstairs" Yugi said, still grinning.

"Don't worry, you'll get your reward for waking up" Yugi's grandpa said, grinning

"Hehehe" I blushed.  
Then we ate our breakfast and I and Yugi went to Domino High.I get my class schedule. I begin reading my schedule.

"What's the first class you have, Lyria?" Yugi asked.

"Its…Japanese" I replied, what's yours?

"Its math in room- 123" He replied "let me see your schedule….oh its room-124" (a/n: don't think I'm crazy, I honestly have no idea how these Japanese school's work so...)

Then we talked until the bell rang and we went to our classes. In the lunch break I tried to find Yugi but I could not find him, I gave up and start eating lunch in the cafeteria. When I was heading to my class, I met Yugi.

"Hey Yugi, where have you been? I've searched almost everywhere but I can't even saw one of your spike" I joked

"I was in 2nd floor, room- 136, and my spikes aren't tall as a giraffe that you'll see it everywhere" He replied.

Then we both laughed.

Anyways, after our school ended I tried to find Yugi but again, I failed when I almost gave up,

I heard a dark tone saying "Wait up, boy" I turned back to see it was Ushio talking to Yugi.

"Are you Mutou Yugi?"

"Yes" Yugi said with a soft tone.

"Have any of the class bullied you?

I watched as Yugi's face filled with fear, "N-no, no one has bullied me"

"Wait, someone like you should reply like this, I'll have to investigate this"

"But believe me no one has bullied me" Yugi replied, almost shaking in fear.

"From now, I, Ushio will be your bodyguard" Ushio smirked.

"No, T-thanks I don't really need any bodyguard" Yugi replied and start running away.

"What was that? Weirdo" Yugi whispered.

"Hey, Yugi"

"Wh- oh hi, Lyria" He said, he was scared as hell.

"Umm….err….actually I heard the conversion between you and Ushio-kun" I smiled slightly

"Why are you so scared Yugi? He's just an idiot who's trying to be smart and scare you, right?"

"B-but I've h-heard so many t-things about him, I h-heard he punishes a person like hell, who he thinks is a b-bully." Yugi said, still scared.

((Don't worry, Yugi, everything will be fine, just wait and watch))

Then that day passed normally. I and Yugi watched the TV and then I went to help Yugi's grandpa cook the lunch then we ate lunch. After that I selected 2 dm card packs and came back to my room, I slept and then we ate some snacks then I went upstairs to study, after that I played dm with Yugi, ate dinner, browsed internet on Yugi's laptop and then to my room. Before sleeping I begin arguing with my mind,

My fangirl side saying to meet the pharaoh when he starts his shadow game with Ushio and my serious side is saying to meet him after he ends his game.

((I'm a moron, what the hell with me? Its decided, I'll first talk to Atem about this and then Yugi, so that's my decision, now let's sleep)) I thought that and I jumped to my bed and closed my eyes.

I'm pretty sure I've just written some useless things on this chapter, right? Sorry :( for that….

I hope I'll update it tomorrow or today if I can complete the chapter in time.

Thanks a lot to my reviewers :D

And sadly I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh


	4. Rewakening the ancient pharaoh

Soooo sorry for not updating quickly, :D thanks a lot to who add my story to their fav list, add me to their fav list and the reviewer :D and I'm sorry if I've made any grammar mistakes in this chapter, it's so hard writing in present tense :( and I just keep writing what came in my mind so that chapter… :(

* * *

Chapter 3 – Reawakening the ancient pharaoh

"Trinnn-trinnn-TRINNNNN!"

"Shut up you stupid Alarm clock" I shouted to my alarm clock for waking me, I was half awake half sleeping , I move my right hand toward the clock to stop it but a thought popped up in my head

((Why did I set up the clock?)) My sleep run away from my eyes,

((Because today Yugi's gonna solve the puzzle)) I hurriedly get up and changed my night gown to a Yellow shirt and white jeans, I wanna arrive at the school quickly today. I check the time, 7.10 am

((No problem, it's still better than waking up in 7.20 am)) I thought to myself.  
I heard a large yawn

"I bet she hasn't waked up, Ly- "I turned to see who is it, it's Yugi.

"I have, heh" I smirked.

"Woah, unbelievable"

"Nothing's unbelievable, Yugi" I smiled we two ate our breakfast and went to school.

"Hey Yugi, I'm going to hang out with my friends, so bye. We'll meet at the cafeteria, okay?" I smiled. Secretly thinking to follow him.

"Okay, Lyria" We started to walk in our own class directions, At least what Yugi's thinking. I stopped after walking a little.

((Let's follow him)) Yugi is going upstairs. I started to follow him. Yugi entered his classroom. I started to wait for Ushio. After sometime he finally show up.

"Yugi Mutou, right?"

"Err…y-yeah"

"Come with me, I've something to show you"

My heart started to beat fast. ((Calm down, calm down, that's not the real moment right?)) I begin to calm myself down. I hear some footsteps walking to the stairs. They are Yugi and Ushio.

I take another path to get downstairs quickly. I keep waling until I found a small alley type place,

((Ah, here they are))

"Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun!" Yugi screamed and run to them,

my body almost starts to shiver, they are extremely hurt, they don't deserve this, even if they bullied Yugi.

"Are you okay Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun?" Yugi asked them worriedly.

"Damn you Yugi, you asked Ushio, doesn't you?" Jonouchi hissed quietly.

"No, Jonouchi-kun, how could I even ask for this horrible thing?" Yugi said, with fear in his face.

I can't watch that, that's too much for me. I run in front of Yugi,

"Stop it, Ushio. Yugi told you that no one bullied him and you're have beat up some persons that you think a bully? I think you're a bully" I shouted, anger coming out of my eyes and face.

"How dare you, do you know who I am, I'll ki- I cut him off.

"I don't care for your threat, you dumb idiot!" I shouted again. "You're a bully and you're a bully cause' do you know why? Because there is many other ways to punish a bully and beating them up is the path which another bully takes, do you understand me, you freaking idiot?"

"You-"this time Yugi cuts him off.

"Pls Lyria, don't interfere….don't get me wrong, I'll protect my friends" Yugi said, a little courage growing in his face. I stared at him for a moment but then I turned back and start walking to my class. While walking some talking come into my ears.

"Well then, Yugi, let's get back since your stupid friend got lost, we're not finished punishing those bullies so step back"

"No! If they deserve punishment for bullying me then I'll be the one to punish them, not you!" Yugi shouted.

"…..Its 200,000 yen" I just hear the "200,000 yen" yen thingy cause they are far away from me right now.

I sighed ((Poor Yugi)). Then I walked upstairs and then to my class.

((Today's school was almost normal too, well at least except for me, Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda)) I thought to myself while walking home with Yugi.

"Hey Yugi, what happened? Why are you so sad? I understand that moron Ushi-"he cut me off.

"No, not that, Lyria actually it-"He stopped midsentence, his face become more pale.

"It what?" I asked trying to look so innocent.

"No, nothing" He smiled slightly. "We're home, Lyria"

"Hmm…" ((Yugi's looking so depressed, because of that money thingy))

"Don't worry Yugi, Atem will help you" I whispered and opened the door of Kame game shop. Then I changed my clothes and watched the TV, I asked Yugi to watch too but he politely rejected the idea and went to his room. I watched the TV for 2 or 3 minutes and I got bored and went to my room and slept till my alarm clock rang again.

I let go a big yawn "oo….wh-what o-on earth?" the clock keeps ringing and I move my hand toward it to stop it and get out of my bed.

"Oh god, why on earth that world has to go with season 0 anime? Why not manga?" I shouted. Then I remembered 1 thing, Yugi solves the puzzle at afternoon in the anime. My body froze for a moment and then….I sprinted out of my room to check Yugi, I opened the Yugi's room's door silently and take a peek inside

((Thank god, I'm not so late))

"I finished it, I finally finished it" Yugi exclaimed happily. Yugi keep staring at his "almost completely finished puzzle" when one of his hand keep trying to find the last piece of the puzzle, when they can't Yugi turned his gaze to the box, I keep watching him silently as his face turned pale and his jaw almost dropped.

"No, this can't be, this can't be" Yugi shook his head not believing what has happened right now. I silently shut the door and quickly but silently get out of Kame Game shop and I decide my next goal

((Be into school before Yugi)) and then, I suddenly start running to school, when the school gate come into view I remembered something,

((Ushio is in school)) I tried to control my running but I can't and bumped into the school's boundary wall.

"Oww" I muttered and rubbed my head, then I quickly get up and looked somewhere to hide,

((Ah there's a bush, perfect)) I smiled to myself and hided in the bush.  
After waiting, which seemed like a lifetime, I see Yugi, he's running toward the school.

((Aww, Yugi)) Yugi entered the school and then…

"Yo, Yugi"

"U-Ushio-san?"

"You brought the money? Good boy, now hand the money to me"

"No, I come here to pick a thing that I forgot in school and anyway I can't-"

"Oh so you need a lesson right?" My body froze as I see Ushio walking to somewhere, grabbing Yugi's jacket's collar.

((Come on, Lyria, Yugi needs your help)) I closed my eyes and stand up and then I Silently followed them. After Ushio arrived at an alley, he started to punch Yugi. I stared at them with horror for a moment and then,

"Yugi!" I screamed and run to him. I shake him, "Hey, open your eyes, Yugi!"

Then I heard 2 worried voice, those are Honda and Jonouchi's voice

"Yugi!" They screamed.

"Ushio-san, I've respected you until now, but I just can't respect you!"

"Yugi, hey man open your eyes" Jonouchi said in a worried tone.

"I-I asked the millennium puzzle for some true friends, who will never betray me, no matter what" Yugi muttered.

Jonouchi puts the last piece of the millennium puzzle in Yugi's hand and stand up to face Ushio. They got punched in their head many times, and they passed out, I run to them.

"Lyria, Jonouchi-kun, Honda-kun" I turned back, Yugi's watching us with horror.

"Yugi, Ushio-Ushio…." I sighed.

I looked up at him, Yugi's putting the last piece of the puzzle. My eyes widened. We both stared at the puzzle, it's glowing. I looked up at the wall, A strange shadow covered the back wall with a glowing eye in its forehead, I turned to Yugi, his eyes become dull and then….. then some of his bangs start standing like lightning bolts and his eyes become sharper and red.

((Well….that's Atem eh? Freaky guy)) Atem looked up at me,

"Lyria, will you pls take Jonouchi-kun and Honda-kun to hospital? I'm coming" He said with a dark tone and run where Ushio went.

"Eh? Now what? Well let's take them to hospital right? I don't want anyone injured to die in the streets" I said while calling Domino hospital.

After 2 minutes waiting the ambulances arrived and they take Jonouchi and Honda to hospital, I run where Yugi, no Atem and Ushio are plaything the shadow game, when I almost give up I see Atem picking up a card in a hill type place.

((Eek, he can look cool but his smile, my god, I'll die, what kind of evil smile is that?)) I  
giggled at my thoughts and keep watching the fight, after sometime Ushio throws Atem in the river, even though I know that Atem will come back right now, my heart skipped some beats.

"I knew that couldn't play by rules, a shadow game reveals the true nature of a person and now you must face a penalty game" Atem shouted and an eye appears in his forehead and start glowing.

"Penalty Game" Atem shouted and Ushio falls and 3 dragon type creature appears and shallow him.

"Creepy" I muttered and I looked up at Atem, who's looking at the river now and then start to go back.

I suddenly shouted "Yugi, stop!" Atem looked back, trying to find where I'm.

"Yugi, I'm past the river, I'm coming, pls wait a second" I shouted and sprinted to the breeze.  
After running for 2 or 3 minutes I meet Atem, He looked up at me,

"You've saw that game between me and Ushio, right?" Atem asked in an unusual calm tone.

"Y-yeah At- err…Yugi" I said, a little nervous. "But I didn't come here to ask you about the game"

"Then?"

"Eh…err, but before, is that your normal speaking tone?" I asked him, a little freaked out.

"Yes, why?" He replied with the same, cold and dark tone.

"No, nothing but can we get some other place, cause that's actually a road right? That's no-" he cut me off.

"Okay"

Then we walked to the nearby park, The Domino city National park. Then we sit in a bench.

"Then, what was you're going to talk about, Lyria?"

"Umm….well, I think you remember that I told you, that my father died and my mom married another person?"

"Yes" again, he replied in that dark and cold tone.

"Well, that's not the truth, the truth is…." I take a deep breath.

"I'm not from that dimension" I replied and turned my gaze to Atem. He's looking straight at me.

"I don't understand, what do you mean?" he asked, this time in a confused tone.

"Well, actually you, Honda, Jonouchi, Anzu, Ushio and everyone and even your world is in a manga and an anime show, In my birthday I wished to be in that world and next day I end up here, I know that won't make any sense to you but it's true."

"Well…" Atem turned his gaze to his hand. "So, you're saying that I'm a character in an anime show?" he turned to me again.

I nodded in agreement.

"But why you're telling me?" Atem asked.

"I don't know…." I stared at my hand. "Maybe, I wanted to share this?"

"One more question, I think you know that I'm not Yugi, right?"

"Yes I know." I replied. "You know, even I want to know how I got there, I don't want to leave"

"Well then, looks like you've liked our world, let's check Jonouchi and Honda" he smiled at me.  
((What? Wait, did he, did he just smiled at me? Well nevermind, he has a heart too, right?))

"Hey, it'll be better if you come back to reality"

"Uh...hehehe" I smiled sheepishly and go to check Jonouchi and Honda, in the hospital gate he give the control of the body to Yugi and we checked Jonouchi and Honda.


	5. Chapter 5: Burger World

Thanks a lot to my reviewers and who added me and my story to their fav and following list :D and pls forgive me for the long absence. I had 8 exams in the past week and because I haven't worked on the story after exam is because….I need rest, right?

And,

Shadowclanwarrior: the season 0 will be based in anime and the others will be based on manga and I've two cool ideas in my head. One idea will be used after battle city and the 2nd one will be after Dawn of the duel.

And to on topic,

Since I haven't added Miho in this story that chapter will be a mixture of both, manga and the anime.

Chapter 3: Burger World Mystery

I let go a large yawn in the cafeteria, I haven't slept well yesterday. I'm still feeling sleepy.

"Hey Lyria, I guess you haven't slept well yesterday?" Yugi asked.

"Err….no, not that actually…." I tried to avoid that topic.

"You know, I have no idea what I was doing in front of Hospital. Do you know what happed?" Yugi asked me, screeching his head.

"Eh….err…Yugi actually you fainted and…and I phoned the ambulance…errr…..

"Then what was we doing in front of the hospital?" Yugi questioned me suspiciously.

"Umm….err…actu-" I cut myself off when I see the puzzle glow and then the pharaoh come out.

"Ph- I mean Y-Yugi? I mean the ot-" I asked, shocked.

"I understand….well I came out cause I understood that Yugi's not going to stop that easily.

"Err…..thanks Ph-Yugi"

"your welcome but what does Phyugi means?" Atem asked me in a confused tone.

"Nah, that doesn't mean anything, in the anime and manga you're called Pharaoh so I mistakenly call you that" I replied, giggling.

"Why I'm called Pharaoh?" Atem asked again.

"Because you're pharaoh, god why do you always question? Last night I told you that I'm not from this dimension and you didn't even questioned me a bit but right now….." I replied angrily,

_god his face become priceless _I giggled mentally at this thought.

The bell rang at Domino High.

"Ah, it's over." Jonouchi yawned and screeched his head. "At last, I'm free. wanna to stop anywhere on the way home?"

"Yep Jonouchi" Yugi said as he packed his bag. "I guess arcade-"

"Nope, the new opened resturent will be the best choice" Jonouchi turned to Honda. "What about you Honda, Lyria and Anzu?"

"Which one, Jonouchi?" Honda asked.

"I'm talking about Burger world, man. Don't you know?" Jonouchi replied half teasing half shocked.

"Well, a food lover like you would know all about restaurants right?" Honda teased back.

"Pls stop it, guys."

"So, on-topic. I wanna go, what about you Anzu, Lyria and Honda?" Yugi closed the argument.

"Well, I guess it'll be a nice change" I agreed and smiled a bit.

"Yup, same" Honda grinned.

"Uh, Jonouchi." Anzu turned from her desk. "About that Burger World place…"

"You want to join us Anzu?" Jonouchi asked with a grin.

"No!" Anzu exclaimed. "I just want to warn you! I heard a bunch of people got sick on opening day. You shouldn't go there."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah." Tea nodded. "Beside, didn't you hear the TV report this morning? A convict escaped from prison! "

"That's right!" Yugi nodded as he remembered. "And everyone needs to head home as soon as possible."

"Hey chicken, I don't care about that moron." Jonouchi teased and smirked.

"But he has a gun" Anzu stated quietly and walked out of the classroom. Me, Jonouchi, Yugi and Honda stand outside the classroom. Anzu turned to us.

"See you later." Anzu waved as she turned down the street heading toward the main gate.

"Hey Yugi" Jonouchi asked as he watched Anzu walk away. "Have you noticed Anzu acting oddly lately?"

"Now that you say it." Yugi nodded. "It has been a while since we've walked home together with her."

"I think I know what happened, Yugi." Jonouchi said with a evil and teasing look. "I think Anzu might be dating older men for extra money"

"What!" Yugi exclaimed. "There's no way! I bet she haven't ever thought about that"

"That's gross, Jonouchi!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, Jonouchi" Honda exclaimed.

"But didn't you see what she bought for lunch today?" Jonouchi asked. "The top level bentou! It's really expensive, so she's got to have money. "

"What should we do?" Yugi asked with a worried look. "Follow her?"

"No choice really." Jonouchi . "Operation: Follow Anzu, action!"

So we took off after Anzu, keeping our distance so he wouldn't see them.

"She's heading for the business district, maybe." Jonouchi whispered.

"I really don't want to do this." I mumbled under my breath.

As if she heard them, Anzu glance back suspiciously. Thankfully, we hide behind a corner before being spotted.

"That was a close one." Yugi whispered.

"She's quite smart." Jonouchi whispered. "Oi, look! She's entering a building I bet the-" Jonouchi is behind our group so he couldn't see the building clearly.

"B-but Jonouchi tha-that's!" Yugi exclaimed!

"Burger World?" they exclaimed except me.

"Let's c-check it out, Jonouchi" Honda whispered.

"Let's" Jonouchi exclaimed, he is shocked too, we walked to the restaurant.

At that moment, the door opened and Anzu greeted us, wearing a green t-shirt and skirt.

"Welcome to Burger World." Anzu smiled awkwardly "Come on in. Seats for three?"

"Anzu?" We exclaimed.

"eh heh heh he" Anzu smiled awkwardly.

"Are they our guest? pls Lead them in. Pls come in" Someone greeted us. I turned my head to the owner of the voice, it was Yellow spider Jirou.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come here Jonouchi." Yugi whispered. "Anzu is looking upset."

"Who cares? It is her fault to not tell us" Jonouchi replied carelessly.

"Are you ready to order?" Anzu asked gritting her teeth.

"Err…." I turned my head left and right. "I….err…I'll have a n-normal hamburger with a coke."

"I'll have the Double Cheeseburger with the orange coke."

"I'll have the plain Hamburger with lemonade to drink." Yugi added

"I'll have the same as Yugi" Honda mumbled.

"Alright then." Anzu smirked."I'll be right back."

"Here are your meal." Anzu said as she put the tray down. "Now let me-"

I cut her off. "Thanks a lot, hehehe" I grinned and take mine away from the tray and put it on the table. Everybody give me a weird look.

"Well…so let me put a lot of ketchup in your burgers." Anzu smirked devilishly and start pouring the ketchup like a maniac. Their jaw dropped.

"Err…." Jonouchi's mouth opened and closed a few time but quickly recovered. Then he turned to Anzu. Anzu turned away from them and start walking to the counter.

"Eh, Anzu" Jonouchi called. Anzu turned back.

"Don't tell anyone, okay? I'm saving up cause when I'll grow up, I'll go to America and study dancing. Don't blab okay"

"We won't blab, r-right Jonouchi-kun?"

"Heh, but you know its kinda disgusting that the restaurant sells burgers with that price which have nothing but ketchup" Jonouchi looked at his burger with disgust.

"Don't worry, you don't have to pay but Lyria will have to since her burger is completely ok" Anzu smirked and walked toward the counter.

"Hey!" I scolded cheerfully, we laughed.

"I gotta say, the sauce is disgusting but the burger is soooo Yummy" Jonouchi said as he dig in the burger.

"Oh man!" I looked with disgust. Some minutes passed.

"Hello sir." Anzu greeted when the doors opened. "Table for one, or are you meeting someone today?"

"Just me." Tetsu the hedgehog said and let Anzu lead him to a corner booth.

"I'll be back in a minute." Anzu said when she sees his boss called her and a few other employees over.

"Look Lyria." Jonouchi pointed as he watched Anzu go back to the staff room with his boss, a few employees, and an official looking man who had entered after Tetsu the hedgehog did. Jonouchi, Honda and Yugi get up and try to find out what is happening. Since I already know, I keep eating. But I couldn't resist and also get up and walked toward the door and hear Anzu say,

"If that's true…" Anzu walked up the counter and picked up a basket of toy. "Let's use these."

"How?" Jonouchi asked.

Anzu dropped the basket, sending the cars under practically all of the tables in Burger World.

"Good idea!" Jonouchi said and began searching under the tables with Anzu, me and Honda, Yugi, Detective and the restaurant owner.

"My heart is pounding just watching_._" Yugi sighed. "Anzu is brave"

Anzu walk over to a table that had a man in a business suit smoking, his feet on the table.

"Excuse me sir." Anzu said as he grabbed the man's ankles. "This is a public restaurant. Please don't put your legs on the table, and please put out your cigarette." She asked calmly.

_Yuck _

"What?" the man growled. "Why are you messing with my resting time?"

"Sorry sir." Anzu's boss said. "We have a small situation. But we do request that you don't put your feet on the table, and the restaurant policy says no smoking inside the building."

"Don't give me that!" the man hissed, and stopped when Detective come over and showed him his badge. "Police?"

"Yes." Detective nodded. "I ask that you would please stay in your seat while the establishment is checked over."

"We can't find him." Jonouchi said as he, me, Honda and Yugi came up.

"Are there no other clues we can use to find him?" Anzu asked.

"Yes, actually." The detective nodded as he held up a small notebook. "When in prison, he was admitted into the hospital for having an allergic reaction to eggs."

"Oh, then we'll find him quickly." Anzu smirked evilly. "Our hamburger buns have lots eggs in them."

I turned my head a little to see Tetsu the hedgehog. His face is white as a ghost.

"What's wrong?" The detective asked as he stopped in front of Tetsu the hedgehog table. "You don't look well."

"Shut up!" He yelled as he jumped out of the seat.

Detective moved quickly and grabbed Tetsu from behind, pulling his hat off in the process. With the hat on the ground, everyone could see the man's spiky yellow hair

" Tetsu the hedgehog , You are under arrest."

"But first call an ambulance!" He yelled. "Call an ambulance! I'm allergic to eggs!"

"It was a lie." Anzu smirked.

"What?" Tetsu hissed as he looked to Anzu. "You stupid…."

"Our burger buns are 100% flour." Anzu smirked again.

"Shit!" Tetsu yelled and tried to jump forward and see something and freed his hand in a second and tear Jirou's shirt and everyone could see the yellow spider tattoo.

"Yellow spider Jirou?" He and the detective yelled at the same time.

Jirou smirked and take the gun from Tetsu's pocket and I just turned to save Anzu but….something grabbed my arm from behind, I turned my head and my body froze, it is Jirou. He moved me and pointed the gun in my head

"If anyone moves, this girl will get down on the floor and don't make a sound!"

My body starts shaking,

_Wha-what is happening? How- how could t-this ha-happen?"_

"I'll blindfold you with this." Tetsu said as he pulled a ribbon off Anzu. "When a person's loses their sight, they become so scared they can't even scream. The opposite effect when gagged. When a prisoner is killed, they blindfold him, or gag him? That reminds me, I was on death row."

"Now someone bring me what I whatever want." He demanded, keeping his gun pointed at me.

_Someone, please help me. _

""Bring me some booze!" He demanded. "And some smokes. 'Lucky Stripe'! Bring me only that brand!"

"You!" Tetsu said when he spotted Yugi, most probably. "You gutless kid, bring me what I want. The rest of you, stay down and keep your eyes close. Or you'll get this." He fired the gun at the ceiling.

_Does my journey with yu-gi-oh cast ends here?_

Jirou pointed the gun at the ceiling and fired. And then,

Even with my blindfold on I sensed the light and the mysterious power coming out from maybe Yugi's puzzle.

After a while,

"I've brought what you've ordered." Atem said as he sat down across from the two.

"Did I say you could stay?" Tetsu shouted, but Atem didn't even flinch.

"Whaaaaat? I just thought I'd keep you company."If you've got guts, how about we play a game?"

"A game?" I heard Tetsu ask in a confused tone.

_I hope….I just hope Atem wins this game. Maybe I've messed a little and get caught instead of Anzu though, I don't want Atem to lose, because he'll die and I'll die too._

"A game, eh? Well heheh"

"However," Atem replied. "This is no ordinary game. This is a Shadow Game, where your very life is at stake."

"Sounds like fun. What are the rules?"

"The rules are simple: We each choose one of our ten fingers, and that is the only we can move. Which finger is entirely up to you, so which will you choose?"

"I choose my right index 's all I need to kill you."

"And I will choose my thumb."

"After the game starts, you can do anything you like. Even pull the trigger. So, let's begin!"

"And now it's Game Over!" I hear Jirou laughing.

"I forgot, It hasn't been lit yet"

Then I hear a click. And after 10 to 15 seconds later, Atem speak.

"You can have the lighter back."

"Your drink is Russian Vodka, which is 90% alcohol. I'd almost like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would defiantly make the lighter fall."

"Time to go Lyria." Atem whispered as he grabbed my arm and pulled me from the seat and start walking toward others and let go my arm. I removed my blindfold and turned back. I see Jirou setting the gun down and take the lighter off the back of his hand and set it back on the table, leaving it open.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to follow the rules." Atem smirked, the Eye of Anubis start glowing on his forehead.

"What?"

"A Shadow Games reveal a person's true nature. For rule breakers, it is destined to be a punishment."

"Shut up" Tetsu hissed as he picked up the gun and pointed it toward Yugi.

""Penalty Game! Fire Illusion!"Atem replied quitely as the eye on his forehead expanded and enveloped the criminal.

"AH!" Jirou screamed and fired the gun towards the ceiling.

Smoke pour from the gun, and morphed into flames that only Jirou could see and feel.

"Someone put out this fire!" Tetsu screamed.

"Thank you, Pharaoh" I whispered quietly and turned to Atem.

"Your welcome" he replied with an emotionless face.

The puzzle glowed and Atem disappeared. I turned to the criminal whom police is taking away.

"Hey Lyria, you're safe" I hear several voice and turned back, Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda.

"Thank god, you're safe, Lyria" Yugi said.

"But I haven't got my hamburger!" Yugi cried.

Despite the situation, Jonouchi ,Anzu, me and Honda could only laugh.


End file.
